


Waiting for Lucifer

by VickeyStar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe talks to Gabi, Gabi has scars too, fem!Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Chloe is waiting for Lucifer, and Gabi wants to hang out at the pool. This leads to an interesting conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's being proactive today!! Seriously, there are just soo many ideas in my head for this character! Still confused as to whether or not Gabi counts as an OC... Feel free to give me feedback or help clear it up...   
> I do take requests for any fandoms I've already done and more, if you're lucky, so yeah.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Chloe was sitting at the bar in Lucifer’s house above Lux, waiting for him to get ready. It was a week after the Map Incident, she really needs to stop calling things ‘Incidents’, and they had a case.

“Luci said he’s almost finished, but I saw him reaching for the hair gel. It might take a while.” She heard a voice say, and Chloe turned to see Gabi, holding a towel and wearing a bathing suit. The girl smiled.

“Don’t you have school?” Chloe replied, smiling as well. She shrugged.

“Homeschool.”   
Chloe nodded in understanding, and spoke.

“Any idea how long he could be?” She asked, and Gabi shook her head.   
“Sorry, detective. I can try to speed him up, but I doubt he’d answer.” The teen sighed, picking up her phone from the counter.   
“That’s fine, I’ll just wait in the car.” Chloe got up and was almost at the elevator when Gabi spoke again.   
“You could stick around and wait for him here.” Gabi said, quietly. “I mean,” she shrugged, trying to make it seem nonchalant, “I was going to hang out in the pool outside, but I can wait and chat.”   
Chloe looked at the girl and saw the loneliness in her gaze, that she was trying oh so hard to mask and hide.

“Sure.” The detective sat back down. “So…” She thought about the teen’s name. “Gabrielle? Please tell me that’s not what I think it is.”   
Gabi grinned and sat next to her. “God given, because not all archangels are men and men on earth are sexist pigs.”

Chloe quirked an eyebrow at that. “Oh, really?”   
Gabi was about to reply, but was interrupted by Lucifer’s shouting.   
“I’ll be right there, detective! Wait in the car if you must, I got a text from that forensic girl, and we need to hurry!”

The two girls stood, and Chloe asked one last question.   
“What’s your relation to Lucifer?”   
Gabi smiled.

“I’m his sister.”   
She turned to walk away, and the low cut of her bathing suit showed two scars on her back that looked almost exactly like Lucifer’s.   
Before she could ask Gabi about them, Lucifer entered the room and pulled her into the elevator, excited about the case.

edn


End file.
